The Real 74th Annual Hunger Games
by TheJokerHinamoriAmu
Summary: I got this idea a while back and started to write it. It's a 'what if Bleach was involved' story. It has one OC because there are no female characters I know of in the third division. Basically the 1st book with a Bleach twist. Also, character deaths are sure to happen.
1. Prelude

The Real 74th Annual Hunger Games

A Bleach and Hunger Games Crossover

Prelude

It was the 74th Annual Hunger Games and the Head Captain of the Seireiti decided to have two people from each division. There was one a girl, one a boy from each division to be able to protect the souls of those who die, or even save their lives. The only division that was not to have tributes was the First Division. There would be twenty-four tributes like the districts of Panem. The Head Captain just called a meeting to get all of the captains, lieutenants and anyone who would be a good tribute in one place.

He slammed his cane on the ground to gain the attention of the shinigami in the room. Each division had a few promising people behind the captains. They were all excited but nervous at the same time, minus the captains and lieutenants.

"There will be two tributes per division and as they do it in Panem we will pick out of a bucket per division." Yamamoto said and stroked his beard. "One rule, each tribute will have to have their sword on them but they will pass as useless bracelets to the Gamemakers. They will allow them into the arena but be careful with how you use your swords."

The aged captain put his hand into a bowl for the second division and pulled out two names. He called out the names and the captain nodded. He repeated for each division, until there were two for each division and repeated them all once again. "Second division tributes; Sui-feng and Omaeda, Third division tributes; Akachi Tsuki and Kira Izuru, Fourth division tributes; Kotetsu Isane and Yamada Hanataro, Fifth division tributes; Hinamori Momo and Kurosaki Ichigo, Sixth division tributes; Abarai Renji and Shirogane Mihane, Seventh division tributes; Komamura Sajin and Sarugaki Hiyori, Eighth division tributes; Ise Nanao and Kyoraku Shunsui, Ninth division; Hisagi Shuuhei and Kuna Mashiro, Tenth division; Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro, Eleventh division; Ayasegawa Yumichika and Kusajishi Yachiru, Twelfth division; Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Nemu, Thirteenth division; Kuchiki Rukia and Ukitake Juushiro."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They understood that they would have to tread carefully.

"Remember, this is to protect the souls and even keep them from dying. I want you all to be extra careful with what you show, since you will be practicing with the other twenty-four tributes. Do not let them see your strongest abilities. Stick to hakuda, zanjutsu, and learn a new skill." He told them sternly and got a chorus of 'yes sirs' from the tributes. "Now, Sasakibe will open the gate and it will open up in Panem. Once you enter the gate your zankpakuto will all turn into a bracelet with a charm that is unique to yourself."

With that, they all got ready to leave and the third seat of the third division hugged Kira. She was a little nervous, as was Shirogane, the ninth seat of the sixth division.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be forever in your favor!" The Head Captain called as they went through the gate.

Meanwhile Katniss had just volunteered to be tribute to save her sister. The shinigami had no knowledge of this but they soon would.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just had to post this idea, never written anything for Hunger Games before and I hoped that this would be a good one. If anyone wants pairings tell me. I'm sorry about not being able to write anything in my other two stories, it's really hard when school has taken over my life and I'm graduating on the 9th. **

**I really hope y'all like this story, I'm not big on OC's but this one I kind of had to since there weren't any girls in the third division.**

**Disclaimer: forgot it in the prelude, I OWN NOTHING, except for Tsuki and her sword. :) **

**Happy reading and hope the story is to your liking.**

Ch. 1

When they stepped out of the Precipice World they found themselves in a building. There were many strange looking people rushing around and grabbing tributes as they came in. Each shinigami was grabbed by a group of three strange looking people. Some were trying to fight out of their 'captors' grasps but they stopped remembering the Head Captain's words. Sui-Feng was one that was struggling a bit but complied soon enough. Most of the guys were struggling because they didn't want to be forced to actually look good.

The second division members were put into ninja outfits, which matched what their division was about while the third division was more elegant and simple. It was trying to show intelligence but that is one hard thing to show. The fourth division members were dressed in something that resembled medicinal, like nurse outfits. The fifth was forced into a wizardy outfit which made Ichigo look stupid. Since the sixth division was known for noble reason they were put into traditional Japanese outfits and they didn't seem to mind very much. Renji actually had his hair down and looked more attractive than normal. The seventh division looked like diplomats and Sajin had a helmet on to hide his wolfy looks. For the eighth division members they wore their shinigami uniforms since they convinced their designers of it (Meaning Shunsui got them drunk). The ninth division wore something that resembled the Arrancar uniform and Mashiro pulled her Hollow mask over her face to make it different. She just had to put her own spin on the design. Matsumoto and Toshiro made a cute pair with their outfits. They were like school uniforms but had the color of their division trimmed on the jackets. Since Yachiru and Yumichika were from the division known for melee combat, they were dressed in warrior outfits that had gold and lavender lining on the sleeves. They had Mayuri without his makeup and put him and Nemu in scientific outfits. Rukia and Ukitake were put in a simple maroon and black outfit that had a snowdrop insignia on the back of their long jackets.

They were taken to chariots and lined up in order behind the first twenty-four tributes. The most noticeable pair was the District 12 ones. They had 'flames' and made a huge commotion from the audience.

Every single one of the tributes looked at each other and some looked at Katniss in disdain. Yachiru, being her hyper self, tackled Katniss with a big smile.

"Y-Yachiru-chan!" Isane called out as the pink demon clamped herself onto the girl from District 12.

"Your name is Kitty!" Yachiru exclaimed happily. As she was being dragged away from the now startled Katniss she screamed. "No! I don't wanna go Ukki!"

The tall, white haired captain tried to sooth the screaming child.

"Katniss, I'd run. If she doesn't get what she wants she gets violent." The small brunette tribute from the third division said calmly. Just as Tsuki finished speaking Yachiru started to cry.

"Will you shut that insolent brat up!" Mayuri yelled in aggravation. "Useless girl! Inside now!"

Some of the tributes looked surprised as the blue haired man practically dragged the quiet girl with him.

Finally they were ushered inside to where they would be sleeping for the next week. Unlike normal there were to be four tributes per floor and the shinigami would have to coaches.

The assignments for the shinigami were easy, second division on the first floor, third on the second floor and so on.

As Shunsui stumbled into the elevator he accidentally grabbed onto Clove for balance. The District 2 girl went to throw him out but was stopped after seeing Nanao hit her captain upside the head.

"Behave yourself!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry my lovely Nanao-chan!" He replied, earning a look of disgust from Clove and Cato.

Some of the shinigami stayed away from Mayuri and the others away from Shunsui. No one wanted to be the unlucky one to piss of the mad scientist or to get in the crossfire of Nanao's bitching. Tsuki stayed near her lieutenant, playing with her bracelet that had two wings on it. She was nervous but tried to hide it. Hisagi put a hand on her head and smiled.

He was speaking to Kira about being confident and Knelt down to the 4'9" girl with a gentle smile. "You'll be okay. If you're in trouble whistle or use shakkoho to contact us. We'll know."

"Thank you Hisagi-fukutaicho." She replied softly. "I'll be strong."

He clapped her shoulder and went into the elevator, waiting for Mashiro. Mashiro was too busy chattering with Rangiku to notice so she was dragged to the elevator.

It was a few minutes of "see you laters" before the shinigami went to their floors.

* * *

1st Floor:

Marvel and Glimmer were sitting on the couch murmuring about the opening ceremony when Sui-Feng and Omaeda walked in. The two shinigami changed and sat on the opposite couch. Glimmer gave a disgusted look at Omaeda and Marvel silently sized both of them up. The small captain was meditating when her lieutenant started to whisper worriedly.

"Captain… They're staring." He whined.

That earned him an irritated response from his harsh captain. "Omaeda, shut up!"

He shrank back, as did Marvel and Glimmer.

She went to her room while the other three just sat in an awkward silence, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. The food, the designers and the chaperones came in. It was a very silent dinner.

* * *

2nd Floor:

Cato walked up to the timid looking girl and smiled. He was introducing himself and thinking she would be easy pickings. Kira was watching carefully when Clove tapped him.

"I'm Cato, and you?" He asked, walking her to the couch.

"Akachi Tsuki."

"Where'd you get that bracelet?"

They sat on the couch as she murmured "Home."

"The charm must mean something important."

Tsuki took a breath and replied gently. "People say I'm like a bird."

The young shinigami was being extra careful about what she was saying as Cato asked her a ton of questions. Clove was berating Kira with the same questions and he answered like Tsuki except that the charm meant despair.

"So, did you bring anything important?" Tsuki asked kindly and the guy said no.

It seemed that the conversation was over with as the food, the designers and the chaperones came in.

"You looked fabulous!" The designers gushed as the shinigami ate in silence.

* * *

3rd Floor:

Hanataro stumbled into the room and apologized for knocking down a vase as it fell. The other tributes stared at him as Isane helped him up.

"It's alright Yamada-san." She soothed and led him to a couch.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho, we're training together right?" He asked timidly and she nodded with a kind smile.

"Why are you two so buddy-buddy?" The male tribute asked incredulously.

"We work together." Isane replied simply as the food came in.

The four tributes sat quietly as they ate; talking about how different the food was from home.

* * *

4th Floor:

Momo and Ichigo were talking about what they were going to learn as they walked in. It was kind of funny how Ichigo wanted to work with a mace. The timid fifth division lieutenant decided she wanted to learn traps. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of the Winter War. She went quiet and Ichigo squeezed her shoulder.

"You're okay." He said gently.

She was shaken out of her daze and he ruffled her hair. The small lieutenant actually had taken to keeping her hair down since Shinji took the spot as captain as Ichigo training with her.

The two other tributes made no show of interest that the shinigami were there so Ichigo and Momo stayed to themselves. It was quiet other than the soft murmurs from each pair.

"Ichigo, thank you." Momo whispered and he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"No problem. It's what a friend does." He replied. "Remember, we're here to protect the tributes."

Momo nodded and smiled. "Very true, I just have a bad feeling that a lot of them will die on the first day."

"I have that feeling too. I hope the others will be okay."

They watched the food come in and they started to eat, picking at the food since they weren't very hungry whatsoever.

* * *

5th Floor:

Renji yawned loudly as he walked in with his hands folded behind his head. The ninth seat was looking around quietly as she walked in. They were so different in personality it was strange. The lieutenant was loud and the ninth seat was so quiet. The two walked in just as the food was being served and Renji practically attacked the food.

"Abarai-fukutaicho! Behave!" The timid ninth seat exclaimed in dismay at his actions.

He didn't seem to notice as he continued eating. The male shinigami finished eating and smiled contentedly.

"Fukutaicho, what would Taicho say about your behavior?" She was saying, trying to be scolding of her superior.

Renji gulped. "He'd be pissed."

The two young tributes looked at the other two, wondering what the hell they were doing. Finally a fox faced girl stepped up to speak to the fiery redhead.

"I know you aren't twelve, act older." She said and walked out of the room.

Renji was taken aback. "What the hell was that for?"

No one answered as they left him alone. Since no one was in the living room he decided to talk to Zabimaru.

"Hey buddy, the training starts tomorrow, wanna spar with me?" He asked his sword (talking to the bracelet).

"He's talking to himself." The girl whispered and watched him communicate with his sword.

* * *

6th Floor:

Sajin was quiet and huge compared to everyone in the room. The other tributes were a bit intimidated by his height. He didn't pay any heed to them as he took off his helmet.

"He's a fox!" The two tributes yelled in fear.

"Well yeah. You haven't seen a talking fox?" Hiyori replied nonchalantly.

The other two were stunned.

"Where we come from it isn't too odd." Sajin smiled at them. "By the way, it's best to stay calm."

They blinked as he went to his room. Hiyori made an irritated growl.

"I'm stuck with the non-violent fox! I couldn't have been stuck with the dumbass Aikawa!" She screamed as she stomped out of the room. "He's so god-damned passive!"

Hiyori kept ranting, which startled the other two tributes.

"Damn that fucking traitor! It's all his fault! If he didn't get us exiled this never would've happened! I hate him! He should fucking die!"

Sajin came back out and cleared his throat. "Sarugaki-san, calm." He ordered and set a heavy hand on her shoulder.

She shut her mouth and took a deep breath to calm herself down. The tributes were scared of this pair and were frozen in place. Such an awkward silence came and no one moved from their spots until the food came. They ate and separated for the night. Hiyori's aggravated shouting could be heard throughout the floor.

* * *

7th Floor:

Shunsui was already talking to the female tribute and practically flirting with her.

"You're beautiful, like a rose but can hurt someone, right?" He asked sweetly as he sipped on sake.

A book went flying across the room, hitting him on the head.

"Nanao-chan!" He whined and she glared.

"Behave." She called out and helped an Avox set up the table.

The captain sighed and strode over to Nanao. He pulled her into a hug and whispered softly. "Just trying to get information."

"Fine, just don't get her drunk." His lieutenant replied and he let go.

"Lovely Nanao-chan, loosen up." He begged with a wink.

"I will not be lazy like you."

They sat down and ate quietly.

"Big day tomorrow! Remember, no fighting other tributes." One of the people in the room was saying.

No one was listening as they went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

8th Floor:

Mashiro bounded into the room with an annoyed Hisagi being dragged.

"Isn't this exciting!" The hyperactive green-haired girl exclaimed.

He nodded and gave an apologetic smile to their floor mates. They were surprised at how hyper she was and the girl blushed when Hisagi smiled.

"Kuna-san, why don't you go check out your roo-" He started to say and she sped off.

There was a squeal of delight after she shouted that it was better than Kensei's office.

The lieutenant shook his head in exasperation and apologized for Mashiro's behavior. He then murmured under his breath. "How could Muguruma-taicho have enough patience to deal with her?"

Even with all the patience he had it was running low very quickly with basically babysitting the former lieutenant.

"I guess she's always like that." The male tribute commented and he nodded.

"Geeze, she's like a child. That white haired kid was more mature than her and he's like twelve!" The girl exclaimed and Hisagi feared for her. He knew that if Toshiro heard that then he would blow a gasket.

* * *

9th Floor:

"TAICHO!" Rangiku yelled, the frost thickening in the room. "You looked so cute!"

The young captain was ready to throw her out of the window as the room turned into ice from his irritation. Since the other tributes weren't in 'he room he didn't care about turning the whole floor into an ice rink. The female tribute peeked her head out of the door of her room to meet the tundra that was now the main room.

"MATSUMOTO!" He bellowed, making some vases break. "There is nothing cute about that!"

Rangiku shrank a bit as he lectured her on keeping her mouth shut and about not being an idiot. The room started to defrost as she apologized for her mistake while she still thought he looked adorable.

They had terrified the other two tributes -well Hitsugaya did- to the point of hiding.

"Get to bed Matsumoto." He ordered as he walked -stomped- to his room angrily.

At this point the tributes snuck out to see if he was gone. He was but Rangiku was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry about Taicho, he has a short temper." She said softly. "He'll calm down soon."

* * *

10th Floor:

Yachiru was already on the floor, whining about not having any candy, when Yumichika walked out of his room. His hair was perfect and there was no imperfection on his 'beauty.'

"That is so not beautiful Fukutaicho." He whined and she frowned at him.

"But Yun-Yun!" She cried. "I want candy!"

He threw her a piece of cake that was on the table and rubbed his head. Yumichika was getting a huge headache from the troublesome child.

She 'nommed' on the cake happily as the two tributes just watched with amusement.

"I guess she's a handful." The male said and the narcissistic shinigami nodded.

"How old is she? The kid doesn't even look old enough to be a tribute." The female said and Yumichika let out a humorless laugh.

"She's twelve. Just looks much younger and acts like she's five." He answered, easily telling the lie. "Fukutaicho, go to bed. Taicho said he wants you to behave for me."

The pink haired demon child smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay Yun-Yun. I miss Ken-chan though." She frowned and gave the most adorable pouty face she could muster with cake all over her face.

"He'll be so proud of you during the games." He said with a smile.

Once the hyperactive shinigami left the room the tributes looked at Yumichika. "What do Taicho and Fukutaicho mean?"

"Taicho means captain, Fukutaicho means lieutenant." He replied. "Yachiru-fukutaicho and I have worked with each other for a long time. Though I do wish Ikkaku was with me instead of the demon child. He at least doesn't annoy me as much."

As he spoke he flipped his hair about three times.

"It seems as though you are pretty close to her. You know you may have to kill her, right?" The male asked and Yumichika nodded.

"Don't underestimate any of us that aren't from your districts. We are all much stronger than people expect of us." He said with a dangerous glint in his wisteria colored eyes. He smiled brightly and skipped to his room. "I'm gonna get my beauty rest!"

"Is he gay?" The girl asked and the guy just shrugged.

"No clue… He's odd though."

* * *

11th Floor:

"Useless girl, get out of your room." Mayuri bellowed, making the timid shinigami come out quietly.

"I-I'm sorry Mayuri-sama." She said softly.

"Rue, stay away from that man." Thresh said softly to the little twelve year old.

Rue nodded and hid behind the tall dark skinned teen that was talking to her.

The blue haired man was yelling at Nemu in Japanese for going into her room without permission. He also said that she was to get a sample from every single one of the tributes so he could see if there was anything interesting about any of them.

"Thresh; he's a bit scary…" She whispered softly and hid back in her room. Thresh went to his room, scowling at how the man was treating the timid girl.

"Mayuri-sama will do." She said and bowed, leaving the room quickly.

"Useless girl." Mayuri muttered and went to his room. "Stupid games. I can't wear my normal make up."

* * *

12th Floor:

Katniss and Peeta were eating quietly, not talking and Haymitch already drunk when Ukitake and Rukia came in.

"Hello." Ukitake said and bowed with a smile. His doe brown eyes twinkled slightly as he bowed. "I'm Juushiro Ukitake and this is Rukia Kuchiki. It's very nice to meet you all."

Peeta smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

The kindhearted captain sat down next to Peeta and was asking what each district was in charge of while Rukia pursed her lips, thinking of Ichigo and what he might be doing. She sighed and looked at Katniss.

"So, from what I've learned, District 12 is the poorest district, right?" Rukia said and Katniss nodded. "I see. It's like home, there's a capitol, thirteen divisions, and one hundred districts."

"Divisions?" She asked.

"Yes, protection squads." Ukitake answered. "There are nobles and regular people. Only four noble houses though."

"What is it like there?" Peeta asked and Ukitake smiled.

"It's different. Very military run." Rukia answered.

Peeta furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what she meant but didn't press any further. He smiled gently and looked at Haymitch with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry; he's been drinking too much again." He said and took the drunken man to his room, leaving Effie and Katniss with the shinigami.

Effie looked at Rukia's violet eyes and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Such beautiful eyes, are they natural?" She asked with the 'Capitol accent.'

Rukia nodded and looked at her captain. "I'm going to my room if you need me. I'm going to try to contact Nii-sama."

He nodded with a kind smile. "Send him my greetings."

She smiled and bowed politely before leaving the room. Katniss took her lead and went to her room to think. Effie stared at Ukitake with that smile and he bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am but I must go to bed soon too."

Effie nodded and they both went to bed.

* * *

Each floor of tributes quietly went to bed to get ready for the next day since it was time for them to train.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so yeah... It's taken a while to finish this chapter. I've had trouble with this one and I'm sorry if it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Tsuki and her sword.**

Ch. 2

The first day of training and all of the tributes were getting ready. Each floor was bustling with noise early in the morning. The career tributes had already gotten to the training area and started to work when the shinigami entered. Ukitake decided to sit down for a little bit since he was coughing earlier. This morning he had a small attack and had to go see Isane and Hanataro to get checked out. They gave him some herbs and tea to ease his TB. Sui-Feng cleared her throat when Omaeda started to complain and he shuddered in fear.

"Omaeda, shut the hell up and work. Get something heavy or something! Maybe you'll lose some weight while here." She said, surprising the normal tributes.

Once they were all in there they were instructed to go to as many stations as they could to learn different fighting styles and stuff. They were also told that it is against the rules to fight with any of the tributes before the games started. Yachiru whined about the not fighting rule and Yumichika put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Hush Fukutaicho, you can fight once we get to the arena." He whispered softly, trying to quiet the little girl.

Ukitake went up to her and handed the girl a handful of candy. "If you're quiet you can have more."

She squealed happily and shoved the candy in her mouth.

Every one of the tributes went to their own stations to work on stuff. Hisagi pulled Izuru to go learn which plants were edible and which weren't. The small third seat of the third division followed quietly, not sure of where to go. Renji and Ichigo grabbed swords and started to hack away at the dummies, bored out of their minds. Momo and Rangiku each grabbed a bow to see what it was like.

"I hate this! It's like being a Quincy." Rangiku whined and Momo sighed. It seemed as if she was actually starting to act like her old self instead of the depressed girl from when Aizen betrayed them.

"Matsumoto! Behave!" Toshiro yelled and Momo giggled softly. She ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"My little Shiro-chan." She said adoringly and his eyebrow twitched.

"Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" He shouted and she apologized with a sweet smile.

Most of the tributes were quietly working by themselves while some of the shinigami bickered between themselves. Katniss looked at them and then at Peeta with a sigh. It was distracting to them, and of course they were still yelling at each other.

Cato put his hand on Tsuki's shoulder and smiled at her. "Would you like to learn how to use a sword?" He asked, evil intentions on his mind.

"I know how to use one thank you very much. I am very skilled with it." She said coldly and grabbed the sword from his other hand. "Don't underestimate me."

Tsuki pointed the sword at him and he smiled at her. "You have some spunk. It will be fun to kill you in the arena."

She threw the sword down and stomped towards her lieutenant. He looked at her and sighed.

"Do not let him get under your skin, you're much better than that." He said and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. "Remember, a warrior doesn't fight out of mere violence but out of duty."

Isane and Hanataro were relaxing a little bit, watching everyone and making sure that everyone was safe. They weren't doing much but watching and Clove went up to them, demanding why they weren't training. Hanataro looked to his calm lieutenant and she answered for them both.

"We do not need to train at the moment." She said softly. "Just need to watch for a little while."

"Your funeral." Clove said and walked off.

The regular tributes watched the shinigami with interest because it seemed like they all were talented in everything they had picked up. Nemu and Mayuri were watching everyone, especially the tributes, and coming up with plans of attack for the arena. Rukia went up to Ichigo and Renji to try to get them away from the swords and try throwing knives with her.

"I prefer a sword over a knife." Renji said to her and she glared.

"Leave us to train on our own Midg-" Ichigo was saying before the Kuchiki stomped on his foot. "What the hell was that for!"

"I was trying to say that we shouldn't show our skill in swords dumbass!" She exclaimed and went to stomp off.

Ichigo gave his goofy smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just calm down. They won't be able to see our skills anyway. We'd best them without weapons."

She huffed at him when he pulled her into a hug. "If you say so. Just don't use kido, we can't afford for both of you to blow up the training area."

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Renji exclaimed, which made the small Kuchiki giggle.

Kyoraku gave a kind chuckle at Renji and Rukia, walking past them to get to Rangiku.

Renji glared at the flamboyant captain as he walked away.

Peeta noticed the quiet girl from the 11th district and pointed it out to Katniss that she was shadowing her. Katniss smiled at her and kept watch as she and Peeta went over to learn the edible plants.

Once Kyoraku got to Rangiku he smiled at her and tried to whisk her away. Nanao stopped him by throwing a book at it his head, hitting the hat off. Some of the shinigami gave knowing smirks as three of the tributes saw this. Rangiku looked at the three tributes that saw the tiny spectacle and walked up to them.

"Keep this between just us. They are always like that so do not tell anyone." The tenth division lieutenant said kindly.

The tributes nodded and left to go to another training area.

Once they were all done for the day they went back up to their floors, ate, then went to bed. The next few days of training were practically the same except there was less bickering between the shinigami. On the last day of training the shinigami were oddly quiet and just minding their business. Once they were done for the last day the tributes went into one room to be called one by one to show their talents to the Gamemakers. First up were the tributes from each of the twelve districts. Next came Sui-feng. She showed off her quickness, precision and hand-to-hand to the Gamemakers. They didn't say anything and she left, quite irritated. Omaeda came next and he showed off his skill with a mace. They didn't even move. Tsuki showed her skill with a sword and realized they weren't paying attention. She made a disgusted noise and used Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro on a Gamemaker with a smirk.

"Ja ne baka-san." She said and skipped away, letting her lieutenant in.

He saw the surprised Gamemaker and dispelled Tsuki's kido easily. Kira then looked at the door with a disappointed look but he didn't go back to scold her at that second. The lieutenant of the third division grabbed a couple throwing knives and threw them at his own targets (right around where the Gamemakers were).

"It would be helpful for all of you to actually pay attention to us. We tend to have short tempers." Kira threatened seriously and left, allowing Isane to come in.

She bowed and smiled at them, just showing her sword skills, unsure if she should show off her healing skills. After her came Hanataro, who messed his up so badly with his clumsiness. He was trying to show off his sword skill but tripped and knocked over some of the dummies.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." He said and they dismissed him.

When Momo came in they were laughing and that just irritated her. She grabbed a double edged sword and started to use it like she was trying to kill Aizen. It startled some of the Gamemakers and she left very abruptly. Ichigo started to walk in and noticed how irritated Momo was and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you, we'll talk after, I'm sure you wanted to kill them from what I've seen of those dummies." He said and she smiled gently. "Oi! One of you come down here and I'll show you what you wanna see!"

One of the bigger Gamemakers came down and smirked, thinking that Ichigo wouldn't be able to do anything but he just lifted his leg and kicked the man in the face. The man was thrown into a wall and Ichigo walked away, his perma-frown more defined. Renji came in and laughed at the man that was on the wall. The fire headed lieutenant smirked and grabbed a battle ax, reminding himself of being in the eleventh division with every swing against the dummies. He looked at a sword and thought about releasing Zabimaru but decided against it. When he left the quiet Mihane came in and bowed. She grabbed a sword and just showed her basic skills since she wasn't too good at anything else. Hiyori came in and glared at the Gamemakers.

"Oi! Pay attention." She called out. They looked at her and she flipped them the bird. "Quite frankly I don't want to show you my abilities. Y'all are dumbasses for doing this shit."

They looked appalled at her and she punched the rack of heavy weights, knocking it completely over and she walked out, flipping them the bird once more. Next came Komamura and he grunted, grabbing two giant weights in his hands and threw them easily. He quietly left the room, letting Nanao in with her big book. The serious lieutenant bowed and threw the book at a dummy and grabbed for a sword to cut a dummy. She bowed once more and left as quietly as she came in. Next came in was her lazy captain who tilted his hat downwards and grabbed two swords, one short blade, the other a regular blade. He looked at the Gamemakers.

"Do you have anything that moves?" He asked. Seneca gave him a weird look and waved his hand for the man to just show his skill and leave. Shunsui nodded and sighed and shook his head. He used one sword to mimic blocking and the short one to attack and did it a few more times then left with another tip of his hat.

Mashiro skipped in and waved excitedly. She ran up to the wall, using it to kick off and do a few flips and land. The hyperactive Visored did a few more interesting flips and stuff while hitting and kicking things around the room with amazing accuracy. She smiled and waved, leaving the room quickly and letting Hisagi in. Hisagi showed his proficiency in hand to hand and his speed, leaving right after he was done. Rangiku walked in and smiled.

She grabbed a sword and got into a defensive stance. Rangiku pretended she was practicing with one of her drinking buddies and showed off her skill with a sword. She left and Toshiro came in. How he carried himself made him seem like an adult. One of the Gamemakers made a snide remark and another chuckled. This only irritated the short fused captain. As his patience ran thin the room was getting much colder by the second. He grabbed a weighted ball and threw it out of his way so he could grab the biggest sword. He swung it around with great skill and the room started to warm up and thaw out a little. He left the room, still irritated and cold permeating from him. Yachiru bounded into the room and smiled at them.

"Can I have some candy before I start?" She asked and the Gamemakers gave her the cold shoulder. The pink haired demon glared and grabbed a naginata, pointing it at them. "I said I want some candy." Yachiru said angrily. The little girl twirled it around and made it look so easy to use the huge bladed staff.

"You can have sweets when you're back on your floor." Seneca said gently and that only made Yachiru even madder. Her aura/reiatsu was starting to show and he gave in, throwing a piece of cake down. "Fine."

The once very angry little girl caught the cake and happily ate it. "Thank you." She said and skipped out.

Yumichika walked in with a narcissistic gait and flipped his hair. He gave them a smile and grabbed a bow and its matching quiver. The self-absorbed shinigami started to shoot at the targets, getting every target dead center. He made a sound of approval and looked at the Gamemakers, shuddering at their 'hideous' style. Yumichika left the room, muttering about how awful they looked and how they should've been paying attention to his beauty.

Mayuri came in and went straight for the herbs and anything he could use to make a poison. He made one very quickly and poured it on a plant, killing it instantly. With a satisfied smirk he left without saying anything. Nemu did the exact same thing as her 'father' did and left just as quietly as she came in. The last two to come in were Juushiro and Rukia. Juushiro showed off his ability in hand-to-hand and Rukia showed off her ability with a sword.

The shinigami all left together, talking about what they did to their own friends in the group about what they had done in front of the Gamemakers quietly and split up once they got to the elevator to get to their floors. With all of that done, it was the time to wait for their scores.

First up came the twelve districts with Katniss earning an eleven. Each floor was thoroughly surprised seeing the scores for the shinigami. Almost all of them were very good scores. Sui-feng got a ten, Omaeda an eight, Tsuki ten, Izuru ten, Isane nine, Hanataro four, Momo nine, Ichigo eleven, Renji ten, Mihane six, Hiyori ten, Komamura nine, Nanao seven, Kyoraku ten, Mashiro nine, Hisagi ten, Rangiku ten, Toshiro ten, Yachiru seven, Yumichika ten, Mayuri and Nemu nine, Rukia ten, and lastly Ukitake ten.

Yelling could be heard across town from how loud two of the shinigami captains were being. Sui-feng was reaming her lieutenant on how bad his score was. It got to the point of him cowering in a corner with Marvel and Glimmer stunned. They were unsure if it was funny or scary to see how riled up the small captain was. The other captain was none other than Mayuri. He yelled at Nemu for being so useless and yelled that the Gamemakers had no idea how much work it takes to make a perfect poison. He bellowed about Nemu messing up her poison somehow and called her so many degrading things. The quiet and loyal lieutenant took the verbal abuse, knowing that the physical abuse would take place in the arena. Rue had shrunk into Thresh since she was surprised and a little nervous around the very short tempered captain. The big colored man that was holding the small twelve year old girl was ready to beat Mayrui's face in because he didn't like how he treated Nemu and thought that the shy girl was so much smarter than the scientist said she was.

Once the yelling quieted down one other voice rose. He bellowed the normal name of "Matsumoto." It was obvious she had done or said something to completely piss him off because the cold that was coming from him was starting to freeze their floor and the floor below it.

"TAICHO! CALM DOWN!" Matsumoto begged. "PLEASE! I BEG YOU, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US WITH THE COLD!"

"URUSEI!" He shouted and the voices got too quiet for anyone to hear from outside their floor.

On Katniss' floor she looked at Ukitake and Rukia. "Is that normal?"

"Unfortunately, though there aren't any explosions yet." Rukia replied and Peeta gave a look of surprise and she smirked. "At home the buildings tend to get blown up when people get angry."

Ukitake nodded and smiled gently at them. "So, I'm guessing that getting an eleven is a good thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, the highest someone can get it a twelve." Haymitch answered.

Rukia looked at Juushiro and smiled. "I wonder if Nii-sama knows."

"He probably was watching." He answered kindly.

Effie shooed Peeta and Katniss off to bed while the two shinigami stayed back to relax a bit. All of the shinigami had decided to meet together on the roof after the other tributes and their chaperones went to bed. It was well past one in the morning when everyone got up to the roof and Kyoraku cleared his throat. He smiled at them and tilted his hat down.

"An eleven is the highest score anyone got. The only two were Ichigo and Katniss. To that we shall celebrate!" He said and pulled a bottle of sake from his sleeve, then some cups.

Rangiku smiled and grabbed a cup, having Kyoraku pour some sake in it. Toshiro just shook his head at her and sighed. "I heard that we're doing interviews for being tributes. We should come up with gimmicks or something. I told Taicho he should be a cute little bad boy."

Toshiro's eye twitched and the temperature started to drop around them.

"Matsumoto, I will say this once more. No. I will be myself."

"It's best to be yourselves." Juushiro said and most of them nodded. Rangiku thought that they should have something to make themselves sound more interesting.

Hisagi and Kira poured themselves some sake and smiled, trying to make a toast. "To our scores," The ninth division lieutenant said and smiled, "And having good luck in the arena."

"Wonder what the arena is gonna look like." Renji said and drank some sake.

"We have a mission, to protect the souls from being destroyed." Toshiro said with an annoyed look.

"Also, to actually get some sponsors we can't try to kill the person who's interviewing us. We should get to sleep. Meet up in the morning and we'll figure out what's too much to say and what's not?" Isane said softly. Everyone agreed and she smiled.

"C'mon Mihane." Renji said and she nodded. He grabbed one more glass of sake, as did Kira, Hisagi and Matsumoto before they left. Kyoraku drank the rest that was in the bottle and almost everyone left. The last two were Juushiro and Rukia. He smiled at her and told her to go inside to get some rest; he was going to get a little bit more fresh air so he wouldn't have an attack in the morning.

"Don't stay out too long Taicho; you don't want to catch a cold." She said kindly and bowed. "Sleep well."

"You too Kuchiki-san." Juushiro said and bowed his head. A few minutes later he went to his room to get to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**The interviews took forever to write even though it's only a few questions for each. There are things I found on the Bleach Wiki about some of the characters that I didn't know before I read their pages so I put a few things in. Also, with the interviews I really did all of the characters from Bleach because it's kind of fun, though it's a pain to figure out what to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Tsuki and her sword.**

* * *

Ch. 3

Mashiro was bounding around the floor excitedly as she kept exclaiming that they were doing their interviews later that day. Hisagi had his eyes closed and he was trying to meditate before the other tributes got back from their meetings with their chaperones. The green-haired girl poked Hisagi and he gritted his teeth, still wondering how in the hell Kensei even put up with her as a lieutenant before he was a shinigami himself.

"Shuuhei, Shuuhei, Shuuhei… SHUUHEI!" She exclaimed and his eyes opened.

"Go talk to your zanpakuto." Was his reply. "It's best to do that to clear your head."

Mashiro pouted but complied quietly. He was glad that she was finally quiet. The quiet didn't last long though. The two tributes came in and tapped the shinigami.

"Hey, they want to see you and give you pointers." The male said and pointed them towards where they had come from. Hisagi didn't respond and the male gave Mashiro a look. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's meditating. I'll wake him up." She said and knocked Hisagi over with a big 'glomp.' "Get up! We're needed."

He groaned for her to get off of him and she told him 'nope.' Shuuhei sighed as she pulled him off the ground, telling him that they are going to get some pointers for their interview. While she talked he wondered what Rangiku was doing to get ready for her interview.

They went together to talk to the 'chaperones' as Hisagi decided to call them in his mind. He first went with the survivor of the Hunger Games.

"Since you have a punk look, it would be best to play at being the calm and collected person."

_ My regular self._

"Answer truthfully."

_Right…_

"You're done."

Hisagi nodded and went over to Mashiro to have her go to the survivor.

That conversation was basically Mashiro be ditzy and bubbly.

The other 'chaperone' looked at Hisagi and smiled. "You should always be pleasant, keep your posture, and even make them think you have a secret."

He nodded, not really caring. The shinigami looked at Mashiro and shook his head. _Is she really actually soaking what they say up? Are the other shinigami being coached? And why the hell do they care? We aren't their responsibility._

On the ninth floor Rangiku was trying to coach Toshiro on how to act in his interview and he kept trying to freeze the entire floor out of irritation.

"Don't scare them Taicho! No one is going to send you anything in the arena if you scare the shit out of them!" She complained and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Matsumoto, I will be myself." He replied, trying to get her shut her big mouth.

"But Taicho!" She exclaimed and he shot her a glare. "Fine…"

The strawberry blonde pouted and went to her room to relax, leaving her taicho out on the couch.

Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes, taking advantage of quiet time so he could talk to Hyourinmaru for a bit.

Most of the day most of the shinigami were talking to their zanpakuto and relaxing but some of them were actually caring about the interviews. In the next few hours they were all put into nice clothes and their hair done for their interviews. It annoyed most of them to no end that they were being forced into clothes that weren't familiar.

Once they got ready all of the tributes were dragged to the TV station. The interviews started and the shinigami started to talk to each other.

"Soutaicho is probably watching to make sure we don't make a fool of ourselves and say too much." Sui-feng said, eyeing Ichigo, Omaeda and Renji.

Ichigo glowered at her then turned away. _She's got a stick up her ass or something…_

Sui-feng went onto the stage and looked at Ceaser Flickerman with disgust. He smiled at her and invited the captain warmly. She was in a plain little black dress and her hair in the normal style it was in.

"Tell us SoiFon-"

"Sui-feng."

"Sui-feng, what do you think of the Capitol?"

"Different from home."

"How so?"

"People dress weird."

"That sounds about right since you're not from around here. So are you excited to enter the arena?"

"Yeah." _To get this mission over with._

She was dismissed and her obese lieutenant walked on the stage. He smiled and sat down.

Omaeda looked at Ceaser, waiting for the man to start asking him questions.

"Marehchio, what do you think the arena will be like this Hunger Games?"

"Just call me Omaeda. I don't know." He shrugged.

"What was your favorite part of the training?"

"Not getting hit by Taicho." He laughed and Sui-feng seethed, already planning on hitting him while in the arena.

"Taicho?"

"Sui-feng, she's my superior."

"Ah. We're out of time, nice to talk to you Omaeda."

Tsuki walked on, practically flitting towards the chair. Her dress had the colors of a fairy-wren and it flowed as she moved. She looked like she was in a sari with a matching veil. The girl bowed and sat down.

"It's nice to meet you Flickerman-san." She said and he smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too Tsuki. How different is this place from what you're used to?"

"We're not allowed to spar. I mean, it would've been helpful."

"So you like to fight?"

"Kind of but I'd rather avoid getting too violent."

"Too violent?"

"Like one of my superiors back home. He's crazy. Ah well, aren't we all?"

Ceaser laughed as she giggled gently. Remembering that they only had a few minutes to talk she bowed to him.

"Yes we may as well be." He answered and she left the stage, letting her lieutenant on the stage.

"Izuru Kira, what do you think of your competition?"

"They're good." _Only the other shinigami are._

"What's one word you would describe the… what's it called… Division you're from?"

"Despair."

"Why is that?"

"War is despair. That's what fighting is."

"Interesting…" He smiled and nodded. "Our time is up."

Izuru bowed and stepped off the stage.

Isane walked on the stage and smiled gently at the audience then at Ceaser. He grabbed her hand and shook it, making her blush ever so slightly.

"How do you think the training went?"

"It was good."

"How close are you to the other tribute of your division?"

"She's a good friend of mine."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yes, it is…" _He's not that weak and we're not supposed to kill any of the tributes so he's fine. Right?_

Isane fussed with her kimono for a second as she silently worried over Hanataro before Ceaser spoke again. "Do you like him more than a friend?" He asked which offended the meek lieutenant.

"That is none of your business. He and I have worked together for a long time. We're good co-workers." She bowed and dismissed herself off of the stage.

Hanataro walked on, tripping over nothing and blushing bright red. He apologized and Flickerman smiled at him. "No need to apologize. So tell us Hanataro, is there a romance between you and Isane?"

"N-no sir, she's just a friend. She's a superior and a mentor to me." He replied gently.

"You seem nervous, are you nervous about getting to the arena?"

"Y-yes… I'm not sure what to expect."

"Do you think you have a good chance to make it past the first day?"

He nodded, unsure of how to answer that question. Hanataro bowed and was dismissed while Momo walked on. She looked at the audience and her eyes got wide. The upbeat girl was surprised to see how many people were there to watch the interviews. Momo sat down and smiled.

"What's your favorite pastime?"

"Reading and drawing." She smiled. (1)

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do illustrations for books for the school back home."

"That's very interesting. You seem so kind, are you ever violent?"

"Yes, only when I have to be." _I will attack anyone who hurts my friends…_

"What do you think about being young?"

"I can't wait till I'm older. There's nothing great about being young. Being young means that you're still naive. That's why it feels like you're soaring in the sky or sinking beneath the ocean when someone you admire betrays you. Those emotions control your entire life and can make you lose sight of who you are. By growing older, your heart grows more experienced. You grow one step further away from being controlled by your feelings and are able to keep from soaring through the sky or sinking to the depths of the ocean. That's what it means to grow older." She said to him and sighed. (2)

"It seems that you've had a great deal of turmoil." She nodded. "I'm sorry but time's up."

The 'peach' bowed and left the stage. Ichigo stepped on with his permanent scowl on his face and Ceaser smiled at him.

"You got the other eleven. You must have been impressing to the Gamemakers."

"Probably." _I'm a pretty good fighter._

"Does your name mean strawberry?"

Ichigo's eye twitched in irritation. "My name means to protect one thing."

"So you protect?"

"Yes. I protect those closest to me."

"Are the tributes from the other divisions close to you?"

The carrot top nodded and Ceaser frowned at that. "Some of my best friends are here."

"The odds aren't in your favor either."

_Screw the odds, I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm here for a mission and I will do this without losing someone close to me. We are here to try to stop these games because it upsets the balance or something. Gramps wants us to stop these damn games and we will stop them. _"I say screw the odds, they've never been to my favor but they always bend to my will."

Ceaser smiled and dismissed him, letting the quiet Mihane on the stage.

She fixed her glasses and smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too Mihane. So, tell me, what do you think about the other tributes?"

"Some are nice, others are kind of rude but that's how life is."

"True." She bowed and dismissed herself, letting her loud lieutenant get on stage.

His long hair was down and some of his tattoos were showing. He was smiling and looked at Ceaser, sitting in the chair lazily.

"How do you think you're going to fare in the arena Renji?"

"Pretty well." _I'm going to blow their minds! Totally gonna have a spar with Ichigo and give them a show._

"Are you as strong as you look?"

"Stronger, ask Hisagi."

"Are you excited to fight?"

"Yeah, it's fun to fight the people from the other divisions at home." _They're in for a show._

"You fight at home?"

"More like sparing but yeah" _Are we done yet?_

"I should venture a guess that all of you from the divisions are close, right?"

"We're fairly close. We've spent a lot of time together."_ Understatement of the century…_

"We're out of time; it was nice talking to you." Renji nodded and left.

Hiyori walked on with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She had no will to be there but was forced by Sajin to actually get off of their floor. The small blonde glared at the audience then and Ceaser who looked a little nervous about her.

"Don't take too long." The former lieutenant said irritably.

"Okay… So, what do you think of the competition."

"They are weaklings."

"Why do you say that?"

"Those who aren't from the divisions have barely any experience and I just don't like most of the people from the divisions."

"Isn't she _precious_?" Ceaser asked sarcastically and Hiyori snorted.

"The dumbass Shinji is better at sarcasm than you."

Back in the Seireiti Shinji sneezed while he was doing paperwork.

"Nice talking to you, good luck."

Hiyori left without another word, flipping him the bird when Sajin took her place in the chair. The large wolf had his helmet on and nodded at Ceaser.

"You're hiding something behind that helmet, what is it?"

"Nothing you need to know," was his kind response.

"How do you like it here?"

"It's nice."

"What's your favorite thing about the Capitol?"

"There are a lot more dogs than at home."

"Do you miss home?"

The almost ten foot wolf clapped a gentle hand on Ceaser's shoulder. "Yes, I do."

With that he left and Nanao sat down. She fixed her glasses and waited for him to start asking her questions.

"You're a serious person aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be lazy and fooling around all the time."

"That's not a fun way to live life."

"It's one way I've lived for a long time."

"Do people tell you that you should lighten up?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you listen to them?"

"Someone has to stay in charge when the main person isn't doing what they are supposed to be doing."

Nanao bowed and left. Her flamboyant and kind captain walked on with his pink kimono on and his sakkat tilted to hide his face. The man was a bit drunk already.

"What do you think about the fighting?"

"It's dumb. You should always try to find a peaceful solution first. You should also never take the life of an innocent." _This is absolutely barbaric that they make children fight to the death._

"So you're a peace-loving man?"

"You could say that."

"Why do you wear that pink thing?"

"I like it."

"What are you going to do without it in the arena?"

"Go on as normal. It's no big deal."

They shook hands and Mashiro bounded onto the stage happily. Hisagi's groan was audible as she greeted the audience and Ceaser with annoying excitement.

"I'm so glad to be here! I mean this is going to be so much fun!"

"I'm glad to see you're excited. Why are you?"

"Because I get to see a lot of neat things of course!"

"How much caffeine have you had?"

"None, I don't drink or eat anything with caffeine in it. It's terrible for you."

"What did you think about your room when you got here?"

"IT'S BETTER THAN KENSEI'S OFFICE!" She exclaimed, making some of the shinigami cringe at how stupid she was being.

"Who's Kensei? You're lover?"

That comment had Ichigo laughing and she shot the strawberry a deadly glare. "No silly, he's a great friend of mine!"

"Well, let's hope you can make it back to see him. Good luck."

"THANK YOU!" Mashiro exclaimed and bowed to him, then quickly bounded back off of the stage.

Hisagi strode on calmly with his hands in his pockets. The man took a seat and waited only a second before the questions started.

"So, everyone has been wondering, what does the tattoo on your face mean?"

"The 69 was inspired by the man who saved my life."

"That's a good reason to have it. But why was it inspired by him?"

"He had a 69 tattooed on his stomach. His name has the kanji for the number six in it and nine meaning the ninth division."(3)

"Ah, that's a lot more appropriate. Do a lot of people ask you about it?" The audience laughed a bit at that.

"Yes. They always think it means something else."

"Well, they shouldn't assume." Hisagi nodded and smiled. "Renji said to ask if he was stronger than he appeared, is that true?"

"Yes, it is true. We all are stronger than we appear."

The timer went off and Ceaser looked annoyed. "I'm sorry, that's all the time we have. Good luck."

Matsumoto didn't walk on she strutted onto the stage. Her already huge chest was emphasized by her short black and blue dress. The lieutenant had a smile on her face as she flipped her hair.

"You're gorgeous, but tell me do you use it as an advantage when you fight?"

"Thank you Ceaser. Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"True. So, are you able to tell when something's wrong with someone?"

Her smile faded and she nodded. "Yes. I'm very sensitive to the feelings of others around me."(4)

"I see, are you good with strategies?"

"Yes, I'm very good. I like to turn people against their allies when in battle. Only my friends know how I do this." Rangiku smirked. "But I love to have fun with people. Kyoraku, Hisagi and I hang out often."(5)

The bell rang and Rangiku frowned. She wasn't done talking about herself. "Well, I wish you luck in the arena."

Toshiro walked on the stage to see Rangiku still in the chair and his eye twitched.

"Matsumoto, you can show off some other time."

"But Taicho!" She exclaimed and he glared, making her get up quite quickly.

"You're her superior and you're younger? That's amazing."

Toshiro leveled a glare at Ceaser. "Let's not talk about age."

"Uh… Sorry, so are you close to her?"

He made a noise that sounded a little positive.

"What about the mousy girl? Momo right?"

"Hinamori and I were childhood friends."

"What do you hope the weather is like in the arena?"

"Not smoldering. I prefer cooler weather."

"What do you think of violence?"

"It is swinging your weapon out of hate. That is not what a superior does. What a superior does is swing their weapon out of duty."

"Very philosophical…" The timer rang and Toshiro dismissed himself.

Yachiru was pushed on the stage by Yumichika as she took a bite of a candy bar that seemed to come out of nowhere. She was happily eating the candy when Ceaser spoke to her.

"Aw, aren't you adorable!"

The little girl glared. "I'm eating candy!"

He laughed a little bit and patted her on her head. "We don't have much time and I would love to hear more about you."

She nodded and shoved the candy in her mouth, swallowing it whole.

"So, you're adorable but you must be hiding something. You're a fighter aren't you?"

The little girl nodded. "Ken-chan teaches me."

"Who's Ken-chan?"

"A great guy!" She exclaimed. "Can I have more candy Bluey?"

"Bluey?"

"Yeah, that's your new name." She smiled brightly and he laughed kindly.

"I see, you give nicknames."

"Mhm." He gave her candy and she was off quickly.

Yumichika walked on the stage, combing his hair with his hand and he sat down, crossing his leg over his knee casually.

"My, what's with the style here? It's obnoxious!"

"It's different than you style I see."

"Very, I mean, I am the definition of beauty."

"So you're a narcissist?"

"You could say that."

"Now to get serious, what has been your favorite thing about the training?"

"It was amusing to see the inexperienced tributes try to be good with weapons."

"So, you're skilled?"

"Yeah, have to in the eleventh division if you're gonna survive."

"So, what's with the feathers?"

"I love them, they're beautiful and look good on me."

"They do go with your personality…" The timer went off and Yumichika sighed, leaving the stage.

Nemu walked on quietly. She nodded and waited for the questions to start.

"Are you a hunter or a gatherer?"

"I'm neither."

"What are you then?"

"A fighter…"

"You're not talkative are you?"

"Not particularly."

"So you're shy?"

"Yeah..."

Ceaser nodded and wished her good luck, dismissing her and the crazy captain stepped onto the stage. He had a malicious grin plastered on his face. Ceaser shuddered under the calculating stare of the malicious captain.

"So… Um… You seem very dangerous."

"Why do you say that?" Came is creepily calm answer.

"That grin makes it apparent that you aren't kind when it comes to opponents."

Mayuri smirked at him. "It's fun to toy with them."

This sent a shudder through the audience and the crazed shinigami captain laughed. He looked back at Ceaser who was a little creeped out by the experiment happy captain.

"Do you treat it as something like a test while you're in battle?"

"Yes, it's an experiment."

"I understand." Ceaser gave a smile, hoping that the timer would go off already. He just wanted to be done with the captain because of the stare that he was getting. Ceaser felt that he might end up as a test subject or something but Mayuri was just being his normal, creepy self.

The timer went off and Ceaser gladly ushered him off the stage, letting Rukia on.

"Kuchiki, that's a noble name where you come from, right?" The host asked. He was very glad that Rukia wasn't a creep like Mayuri.

"Yes, I am adopted though. Nii-sama is the head of our clan." Rukia smiled.

"Adopted?"

"Yes, I was born poor. My sister was his wife and her dying wish was to have me adopted into the Kuchiki house."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"I didn't really know Nee-san. She was nice though."

"Well, that's good that she was nice."

"Yep."

"So, how close are you and your brother?"

"He and I have known each other for a long time and well, he is very protective of me. I look up to him because of how noble he is." She smiled. "I'd say we're not very close but we're close enough."

Ceaser smiled at her and the timer went off. "I'm sorry but time's up. Good luck. Hopefully you can see your brother again."

Ukitake walked onto the stage as Rukia left and he bowed. The white haired man coughed into his hand for a few seconds and smiled.

"You're sick?"

"Yes but I am strong."

"What do you think about fighting?"

"There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride."

"Life or pride?"

"Yes. You fight for the pride of yourself, the pride of those close to you, the pride of your comrades, the pride of where you come from, or many other things you have pride in. With the fight for life you fight for the right to live. It's as simple as that." (6)

"That's very noble." Ceaser said with a smile. "Would you ever hurt a girl on purpose?"

"Never. It's against my moral code. These games go against my moral code. Killing children… It's wrong."

There was a nervous laugh from Ceaser as Ukitake talked about how the games were against his moral code. "You have a strong set of morals?"

"Yes, I live by them."

"Well, that's a good thing. Good luck in the arena."

The timer went off and Ukitake bowed. He then left the stage. Once he was gone Ceaser spoke to the crowd with a smile.

"This will be an interesting Hunger Games won't it? I guess all I can say is may the odds be forever in the favor of the tributes!" With that the interviews were over and the tributes were taken back to their hotel.

Once on their floors the tributes from the divisions were stared at by the other tributes on the floor. Clove and Cato were glaring at the two shinigami who gave no indication of caring what they thought. Glimmer and Marvel were coming up with plans on how to kill Omaeda and how to stay far away from most of the shinigami. Thresh looked at Rue and then at Nemu and her creator, not liking the man and planning his death. Katniss and Peeta watched Ukitake cough up blood with pity for the man. Rukia called Isane up to check out his condition. Effie watched the fourth division member give him herbal tea and other medical things from the fourth division. His attack lasted for an hour and Isane did exactly what Unohana would do to help him. Once he wasn't coughing she left, and had a big pot of medicinal tea for him to drink. Peeta went up to him and smiled kindly.

"You are sick. The capitol doctors could help."

"I'll be fine. Isane and Hanataro are good at what they do." He replied to the young man.

Katniss looked over at the tea. "She must be good. I can smell the herbs from here. Those are good ones. Let's hope that they have them in the arena if you have an attack."

He nodded. "I do know that they keep a medical pack with them everywhere. They can conceal it easily. You should get some sleep, both of you. You'll need it."

"Taicho, Nii-sama says hi." Rukia called and he smiled.

"Tell him that a report will come in soon." She nodded and he smiled again.

Effie liked that Ukitake told them that they should get to sleep so she ushered them off to bed and made them get to sleep. It took a while but everyone finally went to sleep so that they could rest one last night before the games officially started.

* * *

**1: Momo's personality section on the Bleach Wiki says that her main pastimes are reading and drawing.**

**2: This is actually said to Matsumoto, Haineko and Tobiume in the anime but I like this quote a lot so I put it in. xD**

**3: It's on Kensei's page in the Bleach Wiki**

**4: Even though Matsumoto is self-centered she is very sensitive to others emotions.**

**5: Fun fact, though I don't say that they are actually drinking buddies. xD**

**6: Part of one of Ukitake's quotes.**

**Okay, so with the interviews done, the next part comes the ARENA! Muahahahaha! This'll be fun. Many surprises are sure to pop up. Alliances? Deaths, of course. Surprise 'guests?' I guess we'll have to wait to find out. I hope you liked this. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm really sorry for taking so long. I've been working and stuff all summer. I have been trying to write this chapter for the longest time but it's taken forever. I just started college and there are so many papers and tests already. I have a night class every Monday and Wednesday, the majority of my classes are M-W, my psych is Tuesday and I am working two jobs. I will try to update more often but I cannot promise that I'll be able to. I hope you like this! Again, I'm so sorry for taking forever. Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me like they would in the Renaissance Era.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this plot, Tsuki, and her sword.  
**

* * *

Ch. 4

They were instructed to stay on the platforms till the gong went off. Sixty seconds for them to wait. Each of the shinigami had a communicator. The shinigami gave grave looks to each other. It was quiet as they waited. Peeta and Katniss shared a look while Ichigo looked around at all of the tributes. He sighed softly and the gong rang. What happened next surprised some of the shinigami. Omaeda ran into the Cornucopia actually dodging most of the violence until he got to a pack. A knife went flying towards him and he screamed for Sui-feng who was long gone into the woods already.

"TAICHO! HELP!" He screamed and she didn't answer. The large man encountered a sharp object flying at his face and some of the shinigami who took to just watching the chaos groaned. He was hit in between the eyes by the spear and dropped the bag that was in his hand.

Ichigo watched this happen and face palmed. He left before he knew if the oaf of a lieutenant even lived. Kyoraku shook his head and left with Nanao in tow. Each of the shinigami stuck with their own little group. Momo, Kira and Hisagi were together while Tsuki and Mihane stuck with Ukitake, and Rukia. Sui-feng went high up in the trees and jumped from tree to tree, far away from the other tributes so she could camp out. Hiyori ditched Sajin who was standing away from the violence, just watching. Rangiku and Toshiro went to higher ground. Lastly, Renji caught up with Ichigo who was now just walking in the woods.

Mayuri and Nemu made sure that their communicators worked so that they could speak with the other shinigami about their mission. There was a crackle in Sajin's earpiece and he waited for the go ahead.

_"I've already researched what they do to the tributes. Sajin, you'll be able to get out of here when I give the signal. You'll be leaving through a senkaimon and ending up near the Gamemakers. Get out of the gigai and observe what they are doing."_ Mayuri explained and made a noise to make sure everyone else was listening. _"Juushiro, explain what we will be doing. Also, Omaeda did not survive his stupidity. He should not have gone up to the Cornucopia."_

_"The idiot didn't listen to me." _Sui-feng said and Juushiro started to speak.

_"Komamura-san, you'll be trying to take this down from the inside. There will be a few of us trying to rally whoever is left to join in destroying these games. Most of all, do not kill these children. We are here to stop the games, not truly participate in them."_

_"Those good with kido, use Inemuri or Tanma Otoshi on those tributes who attack you, otherwise steer clear." _Kyoraku ordered.

There were still sounds of fighting going on for a few more minutes. After the sounds of fighting stopped there were cannons, telling them that people had died. The night dawned fairly quickly, showing twelve people had died. Only three quarters of the tributes remained and the shinigami who were closest to the souls of the eleven humans started to do konso to send the departed to the Soul Society.

Once he was sure that most of the humans were asleep and the cameras not watching him Mayuri opened a senkaimon and lit a fire. He grabbed Nemu and flash stepped away from it, knowing that Sajin would be there quickly and that others may come if they saw it. Within a few seconds Sajin's spiritual trace was no longer there. At this point they thought that it was going well. There was nothing. No sound whatsoever. It was quiet, too quiet for a few of the lower ranked shinigami. They were starting to worry but the captain leveled shinigami calmed them down.

"Ah, man, this is so boring!" Ichigo complained, chorusing with Renji who was just as bored.

Renji fiddled with his bracelet and sighed. He knew that they'd have to be patient but that wasn't his strong suit to everyone who knew him.

Back with the captains of the thirteenth and eighth they were just relaxing with Tsuki and Rukia, listening for anything that sounded off. No weird sounds came around them but further in the woods Kira, Momo and Hisagi had encountered the Careers.

The Careers looked at the three lieutenants like they were prey while Hisagi just scowled at them. Kira rolled his eyes and looked at Momo who just looked as timid as she always is.

"Looks like you're sitting ducks." Marvel laughed.

Glimmer smirked at them, thinking that the three were outnumbered. Oh were the Careers wrong.

"We're not here to kill you and it'd be almost impossible to land a hit on us anyway." Hisagi said offhandedly as he thought of the best way to restrain them. Shooting a look at Momo and Kira they flash stepped to different sides of the group of tributes.

"We don't want to hurt you." Momo said with a gentle smile.

Clove looked at the small black haired girl and scoffed. "Like this one could even fight correctly."

Momo rolled her eyes at Clove and looked at Hisagi. "_Can we start knocking them out?" _She asked in Japanese and the Careers' mouths dropped. It was obvious that they only spoke English. Hisagi gave to go ahead and Momo reached towards Clove to use a kido. It failed since Clove had dashed out of the way. The girl from District 2 grabbed a knife and threw it at Momo who ducked as fast as she could.

Kira sighed at the Careers who were just watching Clove and Momo. He seemed like he was getting annoyed by this and looked at Hisagi who shared the same bored look.

"Hinamori-san, we should go meet up with a captain." Hisagi said kindly and she nodded.

"Wait just a minute. Running away? You're afraid of us?" Marvel asked in mock disbelief. He looked at Kira like the third division's lieutenant was prey. "I got the blonde."

Kira sighed and put his hand out. "Bakudo 1, Sai."

Marvel was restrained and the three shinigami walked away. They were quick to shunpo away as they left the Careers alone in the forest and surprised by the shinigami.

"Those people are not human. They shouldn't even be allowed in here!" Glimmer shrieked in disgust.

Cato nodded in agreement as he lifted Marvel off the ground. Clove grabbed her knife that had landed in a tree and made a disgusted noise. She wasn't happy that the three shinigami had gotten away from them with their lives. None of the Careers were happy and it was obvious by the way they started to stalk away with a look of evil in their eyes. The only one who didn't seem so unhappy was Peeta; he was just surprised by the whole thing.

Rangiku was trudging along in the arena, starting to freeze because Toshiro was already irritated enough to be freezing the path that they were on. He glared daggers at his lieutenant because of something that she had done or said. The small captain was quiet but the temperature around those two had plummeted.

"Taicho, I didn't want to fight him! Showing my chest was the only thing that made sense Taicho!" Rangiku tried to explain but the temperature went down even more.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen from you. Even when you've gone to the center courtyard completely plastered you are better behaved than how you acted in front of that child. I cannot believe you. You are the most idiotic lieutenant I have ever met. You do anything more I will send you back to the division and you will do paperwork for three years. Every single piece of it and I will make sure it is finished."

"Taicho, please calm down. These people want a show. They got it. I'll behave."

The prodigy glared even harder at her when he stopped walking. He didn't speak and it shook his lieutenant a little. Rangiku knew that she didn't always do the right thing and that he's been pissed at her before but she wasn't expecting him to be so cold about showing off her rather large chest.

"There are people coming in our direction, behave." Toshiro told her coldly.

Four other shinigami walked out and Tsuki smiled meekly at Toshiro and Rangiku. Her cheeks were a little flushed, probably in embarrassment from hearing what Rangiku had done. Ukitake smiled kindly at the two captain leveled shinigami and put a hand on Tsuki's head. Mihane looked like a mix between embarrassed and scared as she watched the ground.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I cannot believe that you did something like that…" Mihane said extremely softly. Said lieutenant blushed a little and let out a sheepish laugh.

Toshiro glared at Rangiku and she shuddered underneath his intense glare. "My lieutenant has lost her head. Again." He said simply and she hung her head a little.

Ukitake smiled at Toshiro and mussed his hair. "Calm down Shiro-chan. I'm sure she was just having her fun, right Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

_"Hai"_ She responded and looked around to see if there were any more unexpected people around. The strawberry blonde smiled and grabbed Tsuki. "I'll take her and we'll go do recon!"

Tsuki was unable to protest as she was being dragged away. "Have fun you two." Ukitake called out and The small girl that Rangiku was "kidnapping" sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Sui-Feng was watching Katniss in a nearby tree. She nodded in approval of the girl from District 12 because it was bright to get up in a tree. The night wore on for about another hour before the sun started to rise. The captain of the second division had stayed in her perch all night just in case anyone would come around. She felt heat wafting towards herself and Katniss and jumped down from the tree. Katniss wasn't as graceful when she got out of the tree but she ran. In a rare moment of kindness Sui-Feng grabbed the girl after she had been burned and shunpoed to a safer place. She didn't stick around to check on the burn that the "girl on fire" had gotten trying to run from the flames.

At this point all the shinigami were spread out, finally going two by two except for Sui-Feng and Toshiro who decided it would be best to stay by themselves. The other tributes were in two groups, the Careers and everyone else who was on their own.

The Careers stalked through the woods in silence. They were seething mad and ready to kill anyone who got in their way. It was obvious that they had no chance against the shinigami but they didn't want to lose to them.

Finally Glimmer spoke as the sun started to rise. She huffed and looked at the rest of their group. "They really should not be allowed here. They speak more than one language. It's not natural. I say we expose them as threats to the Capitol so that we can get them kicked out of the games."

"What have they done that is against the law? They are participating in the games." Peeta said and Cato scoffed.

"They are lethal. Get them when they are asleep." Marvel suggested and Glimmer nodded energetically.

"I never actually saw Tsuki and Izuru sleep." Cato mentioned and frowned. "They were up most of the night talking to each other about something. I couldn't understand them though."

"Observe them while we kill off the others would be the best idea." Clove suggested.

The Careers thought for a little bit and agreed that it would be the best idea.

Since Komamura Sajin had been able to escape using a senkaimon he was watching the Gamemakers and taking notes on what they were doing. He was completely appalled by the flames and how they were trying to force people together to fight. His sword was also disgusted at them. The seventh division captain silently watched everything that they were doing to the environment in the arena and the reactions of everyone who was still alive in there. He watched the flames and was almost surprised at Sui-Feng's kindness. Once he was done with what he was writing he summoned a hell butterfly to take the message to the head captain. Komamura was thinking along the lines of waiting to act until he gets the go ahead from Yamamoto.

Hours wore on and nothing came from Yama-jii. He sighed and kept watching.

Ukitake was the one to receive the message from the head captain. He read it silently and sighed.

**_Ukitake-taicho,_**

**_I have received a report from Komamura-taicho. I would like you to patrol the arena with a few others, gather as many people as you can to make an alliance. It would prove very beneficial to our mission. Once you have as many people as possible start explaining what Komamura-taicho saw. The copy of his report to me is connected to this. Be wise and cautious. We do not know if anyone from the outside can come into the arena so there may be a chance of unwanted guests here. Good luck and I expect a report in three days tops._**

**_Genryusaii Shigekuni Yamamoto_**

The thirteenth division captain tapped into his comms unit and spoke softly. "_Third seat Akachi, ninth seat Shirogane, fifth seat Ayasegawa, and Lieutenant Kusajishi, you four will be going on patrol with me. The others recruit people around you to join an alliance with us. We need to do this quickly and efficiently. There will most likely be people to heal and souls to do a konso on. Do not waste time and don't do anything rash."_ He told them and stayed in his spot to wait for the four he called so that they could start their patrol.

As the five shinigami patrolled they were silent and very docile while looking for people. They did not come across anyone in their patrol but there were some uninvited presences outside of the arena. Nothing came at them though.

A message came through the comms and it was Nemu speaking. _"Ukitake-taicho, there is a camp that we set up. We could only find a few people. The redhead from District 5, Rue from District 11, the male from district 10 and that's it. All three of them agreed to hear us out. Come back."_

With the message done the five on patrol shunpoed to the camp and bowed at the three tributes. Yachiru bounded excitedly towards the other shinigami while everyone else were very quiet and calm.

"Thank you for hearing us out." Ukitake said politely and bowed once more. "This is important. Come closer, it'll be much safer that way."

The thirteenth division's captain's fatherly tone and kindness brought their group close so that he could whisper what needed to be told to the tributes.

Meanwhile the careers had chased Katniss up a tree and were trying to kill her. She was glad that she was so high up and they couldn't get to her but Katniss was smart enough to know that she would have to come down at some point.

Outside of the arena there was a group of humanoid creatures with broken masks coming up with a plan. They were suggesting to each other different ways of killing the shinigami and then destroying Panem for their "Lord." A very large black woman was arguing with two others about something that did not matter to those around them.

"I get Ichigo no matter what. No one is going to stop me from killing the bastard." A blue haired male said menacingly.

"Don't get your hakama in a bunch; we're all supposed to get rid of those shinigami." A slim pink haired male replied to him and they glared at each other for a few minutes.

After a few hours of planning and trying to not kill each other they were ready to go into the arena.

"It's time to kill the trash." The emoish looking male said and put his palm facing the arena's barrier. He charged up his cero and blasted a hole through it.

Now that there was a large hole in the barrier eight arrancar entered the arena. Every single one of them had a sadistic smile on their faces.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for the long delays. Leave a review if you would like. Reviews keep me wanting to write. Thank you for your patience everyone. **

**PS sorry that it is not over 3,000 words.**


End file.
